Keep the noise down
by Salmonpuff
Summary: Leon and Claire are visiting Claire's brother Chris. An argument at the table leads to our couple having an early night. Can they keep the noise down so the protective older brother won't hear? Dirty talk/Oral/hardcore.


"More potatoes Leon?"

Leon S Kennedy looked up from his plate at Jill Valentine and shook his head. His mouth was full of roast dinner, which he was enjoying immensely, and he didn't want to speak with his mouth full.

"You sure?"

He nodded again, turning his attention back to his plate. Trying to hide his embarrassment over Jill's constant attention he grabbed his wine and took a large gulp before coughing, sending white wine sputtering all down his front, much to the amusement of the family surrounding the dinner table.

"Jesus Kennedy, keep it in your mouth please!"

Leon looked up to see Chris Redfield chuckling to himself, only to get a punch on the arm from his little sister. He appreciated the gesture from Claire, wasn't entirely sure he would dare ever stand up to Chris, not looking at those arms at least. The man was way too built and looked as if he'd be able to squish Leon as soon as look at him.

"Just ignore him Leon, we all know Chris thinks with his muscles, rather than his brain!"

Leon grinned at Claire, noticing how her eyes sparkled in the evening light. She was beautiful, with her aubern hair falling across her shoulders. He liked seeing her like that, her hair was so often tied back out of the way. And she looked amazing for it.

"Sorry sweetheart…" he raised his hands with a grin, "No way I'd get in the way of that guy…"

Chris raised an eyebrow as Jill stood up and wandered out towards the kitchen, "You'd better keep it that way. You may be some hot shot government agent, but I've seen things you could only dream about!"

Leon shook his head, "I'm not even gunna dignify that with an answer Redfield…" he could feel himself getting more and more angry. This guy had no idea the things he had seen in Spain, "You think you're so high and mighty cuz you got Jill Valentine, a woman who tried to kill you? You think you're so cool cuz you rip on me every time Claire and I come over? Get a grip on yourself Redfield. Claire's a big girl now, I'm sure if she needed protecting against me she could do so herself!"

He pushed his chair back with a deafening squeak, almost knocking Jill over in the process. He ignored her, pushing his way past Chris and shooting him and irritated look as he did so.

Claire watched as he disappeared from the room and heard the front door slam. She sighed and placed her head in her hands, "Why do you do it Chris?"

"Surely I'm allowed to look out for my little sister?"

She looked up at him, exasperated, "Sure…except I don't need a father figure in my life Chris. Dad may be dead, but I had enough of a father figure when he was alive thanks…"

That was probably a tad below the belt but right now she just didn't care. Chris had the amazing ability to piss her off in a matter of seconds and she just couldn't stay in the room when he was in such a mood. With a sigh she stood up and followed Leon out, not even sparing her brother or his girlfriend a look as she opened the front door.

_What's got up her ass?_

As she stepped outside, she heard Jill's voice clearly. And she answered it by slamming the door behind her.

Leon was sat on the front step, a cigarette in his hands. She sat down beside him and put a hand on his leg, "You ok?"

"Hmmm?" he turned to her, "Oh…yeah…I guess. He does it every time…"

She shrugged and took the packet of cigarettes off him, taking one for herself and sparking up, "He's always been the same…and he's not gunna change for you babe…"

With a loud sigh he looked up at the night sky and breathed out a lungful of smoke, "I guess…your brother is a first class asshole though…in there with his nice house and the woman who tried to rip him apart with a machine gun…acting all happy families. What, he thinks cuz I'm away all the damn time and have to rent us a shitty apartment in Washington that I don't provide for you…"

He was cut off by her mouth, his cigarette falling to the ground as he threw his arms around her neck. She was so good at doing stuff like this, making him forget his troubles. He kissed her, hard and passionately, his desire for her inflamed as it always was when she kissed him. God she was beautiful. He just wanted to take her to bed, to tear her clothes off and to loose himself in her.

He pulled away from her then, desperately short of breath, "Jesus Claire, I wish you'd stop doing that to me…"

She grinned, "Can't help myself…what say we get an early night?"

He raised an eyebrow, "And risk the wrath of your brother?"

She leant over and gently nipped his ear, felt him shudder with the pleasure, "We'll just have to be really _really _quiet…"

***

Claire Redfield yawned theatrically, earning herself a look of irritation from her brother. She stifled a giggle as she yawned again, conscious of the fact that she was doing so at a really good bit of the movie.

"Jesus Claire, if you're so fucking tired go to bed!"

She raised an eyebrow and threw a pillow at her brother, "Someone's a bit touchy aren't they? It's not like you've never seen this pile of shit anyway!"

Chris growled and threw the pillow back, ten times as hard, "Go join that Government asshole of yours, seriously before I kick your ass up the stairs!"

She grinned and stood up, "Fine, and maybe tomorrow you'll wake up on the right side of the bed. Do me a favour Jill, and kick his ass for me will you?" she grinned, "G'nite!"

***

"You sure you wanna do this here?"

She nodded and ran a hand through his light brown fringe, feeling some kind of electricity run through her as she did so, "Hell yes…"

"We'll have to be…"

She placed a finger to his mouth, "Quiet, I know…"

She finished off with a kiss, immediately feeling his strong arms around her back, playing with the waistband of her jeans. He returned the kiss passionately, his tongue sliding over hers. His hands moving around to her front, playing under her top. She gasped as he pulled her sweater over her head and deftly unclipped her bra.

"God I love these tits" he breathed, taking her bosoms in his hands and gently squeezing them. He grinned as she gasped. She'd always loved him playing with her breasts, "You like that? You like it when I do that?" He didn't wait for an answer, instead bent down and took those beautiful pink nippled into his mouth, ran his tongue over them, felt them harden. He nipped at them with his teeth, felt the ripples of pleasure seething through her body.

He pulled away from her then, his brown eyes glinting mischeviously as he saw her flushed face. He always found himself falling more and more in love with her during moments like this. This girl, who he had thought of as such a hard ass back in Raccoon City was indeed, just a girl. A girl who loved to be pleasured. He felt her hands playing at his belt, felt him tear the fly down and pull his jeans down along with his pants, freeing his swollen member. He really was turned on, always was by this beautiful girl.

"Suck it Claire…"

She didn't need to be told twice, getting down on her knees and taking him in her mouth. He closed his eyes in utter pleasure as she sucked him hard, felt that gorgeous wet mouth of hers smother his cock. He groaned softly in pleasure, almost forgetting they had to keep it down. She stopped then and looked up at him with those gorgeous eyes and he grinned.

"You want me to fuck you?"

She returned the smile, hers mischevious as it always was in the bedroom, "I want you to fuck me hard…"

With a grin he pulled her towards him and gently unzipped her trousers letting them drop to the floor. She stepped out of them before pulling off her underwear, revealing her beautiful pussy to him. He said nothing to her, just bent her over the bed and spread her legs. She was so wet for him and it just made him harder, made him want her even more.

"Jesus Claire, you're so fucking wet…"

She squeaked in protest, "Leon…please…stop teasing…"

"Beg for it…" he grinned, "Quietly…"

"please…fuck me leon…fuck me hard…I promise I'll be quiet…"

Without another word he slid his cock deep inside her and grabbed her ass, pulling her roughly towards him by the ass. She gasped in pleasure as he began pumping her, began fucking her hard and fast. He had deliberately chosen this position because he knew she liked it hard, and he knew she couldn't keep quiet doing it like this.

In fact, even he had trouble keeping quiet this way. He just wanted to scream every time he fucked this beautiful girl. But he kept on pumping, harder and harder but slowing down every once in a while to rub her slit.

"Oh Leon!"

Her cries were getting louder and louder by the minute. He reached around and placed a hand over her mouth, but even that wouldn't stop her and he knew it, "Hush my love…"

"I…can't…" she yelped inbetween the thrusts, "I'm…coming…"

She was coming, he knew it. He could feel the slickness between her legs even more as he kept thrusting. He too was close. He grabbed her ass and fucked her hard, barely aware that she had grabbed a pillow and was biting it to try and stop herself from screaming. It wasn't working, he could hear her clearly as she moaned, the moans bordering on screaming.

And then he felt himself swell inside her, felt that knot at the base of his stomach loosten as he let himself go inside her. He grunted with the sheer pleasure of it, heard her scream of passion through the pillow.

They hadn't been quiet at all.

He pulled out of her and collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily. She crawled beside him, her naked body damp with sweat from their moment of stolen pleasure. From their danger shag as she so often called these things. With a sigh of happiness he pulled the bed sheets over them and draped an arm over her shoulders.

"I don't think we were very quiet…" she muttered sleepily.

They were snapped out of their euphoria by a sharp knock at the door. Leon looked up lazily to see nothing, but was greeted by a rough angry voice from beyond the wooden frame.

_Kennedy you dirty fucker! I heard everything! Thank your lucky stars I'm in a good mood or I'd come in there and kick your naked butt back to next week for fucking my sister…you're just lucky she sounded like she was enjoying it you son of a bitch!_

Leon couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face. He had either succeeded in earning Chris' respect or pissing him off epically. Whatever he'd managed to do, he'd deal with the consquences in the morning, but right now all he cared about was snuggling with his beautiful girl. Sighing happily he put his arm round her and kissed her forehead as she snuggled into his chest.

Definitely worth it.


End file.
